El Preámbulo de un Sinfín
by Nieves JS
Summary: El principio de un comienzo. ¿El final? No existe. Las batallas se liberan con el tiempo. ¿Se puede evitar la muerte? Eso, es imposible. Los humanos intervinieron, atacaron a los Digimons, los echaron de su propio hogar: el Bosque Digital. [¡Feliz Primero de Agosto! ¡Feliz 16 Aniversario del Digimon Memoria!]


**¡Hello! Nie volvió para conquistar sus corazones hoy, 1 de Agosto ¡16th aniversario de Digimon!**

 **. Estoy lista para todo (?)Disfruten de este pequeño primer capítulo :)**

 **Declaraciones: Digimon me pertenece o_o Nah, mentira. No me pertenece y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro ;)**

* * *

 **EL PREÁMBULO DE UN SINFÍN**

* * *

 **El Comienzo: Codigo G**

* * *

Hace muchos años, cuando el Digimundo no existía, hubo una guerra en el Mundo Humano. Estos querían deshacerse del Bosque Digital, un bosque donde unas criaturas llamadas Digital Monsters habitaban. Aquél bosque había existido antes de que Japón fuese habitado por humanos. Pero, en ese entonces, alrededor de los años 1800, los humanos jamás habían visto un lugar maravilloso y lleno de paz, hasta hoy.

Los humanos decidieron deshacerse de cada Digimon existente y obtener aquél bosque lleno de magia y plantas únicas. Estos seres vivos, de nombres humanos, iban diciendo y rumoreando, hasta convertirlos en leyendas y mitos, que aquellas criaturas llamadas Digimon acabarían con ellos violentamente pero, había un niño castaño conocido como _código G_ , que decía que era imposible que los Digimon atacaran a los humanos, ya que ellos estuvieron muchos años antes en este mundo y que si, los Monstruos Digitales quieren asesinar a los humanos, lo hubieran hecho millones de años atrás.

—Señor… piénselo un poco, por favor—había dicho G.

— ¡Tú solo eres un niño! Ve a tu hogar si es que no quieres morir—había contestado aquella vez el jefe del ejército japonés.

Tanques de guerra habían empezado a recorrer cuidad y campo para llegar al destino: el bosque. Helicópteros, camionetas, toda clase de naves estaban dispuestas a atacar.

En el bosque, los Digimon se habían enterado de la desgracia que los humanos estaban a punto de hacer. _Diamon_ , el primer Digimon creado por Siena, y la _reina_ de todos los Digital Monsters, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando que los "estúpidos" humanos acaben con ellos. Sería lo mismo que dejar que la oscuridad venciera la luz, provocando que muera la vida misma. No dejaría que todos estos años de esfuerzo por parte de los Digimons, el que tuvieran un lugar seguro en la vida, fueran echados a la misma basura por unos seres incompetentes de oscuros corazones.

—Hermanos y hermanas, no podemos permitir que esos humanos—señaló afuera del bosque con su dedo índice—Destruyan todo lo que hemos logrado y que acaben con nosotros. Todos somos Digimons. Equilibramos la luz y la oscuridad, la bondad y la maldad. Gracias a nuestra existencia, la tierra sigue con vida; vamos a demostrarles que no somos una simple escoria.

Pero, antes de que Diamon y los Digimon pudieran atacar, un sonido tosco sonó a lo lejos donde, claramente, lograron ver arboles incendiándose. Un tanque había disparado hacia ellos.

Rápidamente, Diamon sacó el plan que tenía por si algo pasaba con la Tierra. A este lo llamó _Digimundo_ - _G_. Consistía en crear un mundo para ellos solos, con ayuda de Siena a pocos. A aquél mundo solo le faltaba una pieza: un humano. Este fue elegido desde tiempo atrás, siendo el niño castaño conocido como _G_ , la elección perfecta para cuidar de aquél mundo. Tal vez sus padres lo extrañen y lloren por él pero, luego de haber buscado información, se dieron cuenta que el niño era huérfano y de que, más de una vez, había ingresado al bosque sin que un Digimon lo notara. Diamon se encargó de telestransportar al chico al mundo lleno de paz, colores y alegría.

—¡Hermanos y Hermanas! No queda mucho tiempo, solo les pediré que entren al portal que se desarrollará en la montaña en unos segundos—gritó Diamon mientras corría cerca de los árboles incendiados ¡Corran!

En un santiamén, todo Digimon viviente obedeció a Diamon. Esta, por su parte, se comunicó con Siena mentalmente para que transportara al niño.

—Esto no se quedará así—murmuró la felina humanoide para sí misma.

Vio que todos los Digimon entraron al portal. Sonrió al saber que sus bebés ya estaban a salvo. Elevó vuelo para ver todo el bosque y con su mano derecha, hizo un movimiento extraño, provocando que, alrededor de todo el bosque y por debajo de este, una cápsula inquebrantable proteja el sagrado bosque.

—Adiós, humanos.

Despidiéndose de aquellos seres, elaboró un saludo en su frente y le pidió a Siena si la transportaría a lo que ella, sin contestarle, lo hizo.

Ya en aquél mundo, los humos que había guardado en la Tierra, los sacó.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos fue lo que les pasó a los estúpidos humanos?!

Impactada y, por dentro adolorida, unas lágrimas llenas de rabia se escaparon por los rabillos de sus ojos. No era que el trabajo que hizo se haya desperdiciado, no. El bosque estaba protegido con una cápsula indestructible pero, no iban a vivir ahí ya que no había aire.

—Puedes pacificarte un poco, Diamon. Sabías que esto podía desencadenarse, por algo creamos este nuevo mundo.

— ¡Lo sé, Siena! Pero no puedo sobrellevar que nos hayan votado a la basura después de todo lo que hemos hecho.

—Prueba con respirar hondo, por favor. Sé que te frustra esto de abandonar la Tierra. Créeme, a mí también me da lástima que hayamos dejado un lugar preciado para nosotros.

Diamon, con las lágrimas ya escurriendo de su barbilla, abrazó enérgicamente a Siena, desahogándose es su hombro.

—Es que…es que no pueden hacernos esto.

—No pienses en eso, querida. Piensa en la independencia que ahora tenemos en este mundo. Piensa en positivo y pretende en que ahora vamos a triunfar con cada uno de nuestros sueños para tus hijos—Siena se iluminó al final de la oración.

—Tienes razón… ¿trajiste al niño?—dijo la Digimon cambiando de actitud.

Siena sonrió y rió a la vez mientras asentía positivamente. Miró para atrás, en un árbol, y con una esfera de luz, irradió el lugar.

—Ya puedes salir de ahí, no hay nada que temer—dijo Siena con una voz maternal.

Del árbol, un niño castaño de ojos celestes salió de su escondite. Siena se acerco un poco a él y se agachó a su altura.

— Háblame, cariño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le indagó sonriente Siena.

—Mi nombre es Ge…Gennai—contestó el chico.

La gatuna humanoide abrió su vista sorprendida de que el chico, que antes lo reconocían como _código G_ , sea tan cordial y sincero con simples desconocidas.

—Bien, Gennai. Estuvimos viendo que nos observabas en el Bosque Digital y nos defendiste contra el Jefe del ejército, ¿verdad?

Gennai, sorprendido de que lo hayan descubierto, asintió rápidamente y sonrojado. Miró al Digimon que estaba al frente de él, aquella apariencia gatuna y humanoide hizo que sonriera al ser tan hermosa.

—Sí. Yo creo que ustedes nunca nos harían daño. Al fin y al cabo fueron las primeras criaturas en aparecer—contestó seguro el castaño.

Las dos presentes de presenciar la escena se sonrieron entre sí. El niño era demasiado inteligente y sabía mucho sobre los Digimon. Se notaba que los había estado vigilando desde hace tiempo.

—Eres muy sabio. ¿Sabes para qué te trajimos aquí?—le preguntó Diamon mientras se agachaba al lado de Siena.

—Sí, lo había escuchado hace un tiempo. Ustedes me trajeron para que yo pueda abrir la puerta a este nuevo mundo que llamaron Digimundo. Estoy dispuesto a protegerlo y cuidarlo con mi alma—seguro de sí mismo y con la frente en alto, Gennai hizo una promesa.

—Perfecto. Estaremos orgullosas de ti—dijeron las dos.

Siena se levantó y miró un rato el cielo, en donde se podía ver la Tierra en aquel momento. Humanos insultando a los Digimons desaparecidos e intentando romper la cápsula que cuidaba aquél bosque. Diamon, copió el mismo movimiento y se quedó a su lado. Frunció el ceño al ver cómo esos seres intentaban destruir la cápsula con todo lo que tenían.

—¡Esto es guerra!—gritó alertando al Digimon y al niño.

Diamon la miró compadeciéndola. Entendía lo que sentía. Entendía lo que estaba pasando pero, no podía dejar que una guerra se desate. ¿Quiénes vencerían? Además, ella odiaba las guerras y aunque haya hecho muchas cosas contra la oscuridad, las aborrecía de todas formas. Fijó la mirada en el niño asustado por escuchar aquellas palabras y le sonrió con melancolía.

—¡Son humanos! Ellos piensan que somos monstros—la oración escapó de sus labios, haciendo que Siena la mire sorprendida.

¿Diamon le estaba dando la razón a los humanos? ¿O era su imaginación? La miró, miró aquellos ojos confundido. Sin duda alguna, Diamon no quiso decir aquello. Siena cerró suavemente sus ojos.

—¡Esta decidido!—articuló levantando el tono de voz—En 1550 años la guerra se desatará.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse; esfumándose en una nube colorada.

—Siena…—murmuró Diamon suavemente.

Por el otro lado, el niño se hallaba estupefacto por las palabras de Siena. Los humanos se afrontarían a los Digimons y, como si fuera poco, él estaría ahí para presenciarlo. Lo había escuchado: el nunca podrá morir por cosa extraña que aquél mundo provocaba.

Diamon fijó reiteradamente su mirada a Gennai, percatándose de que el niño no sabía qué hacer. Se agachó nuevamente a su altura y le sonrió mimándole una mejilla.

—Vamos. Hay muchas cosas por hacer—dijo mientras se paraba y le tomaba la mano al chico.

* * *

 **Espero haberlos intrigado a seguir leyendo esta historia :)**

 **¡Nos leemos dentro de poco!... espero~**


End file.
